Unexpected Love
by AnimeXKHR
Summary: Well...it's as the title says! UNEXPECTED! A love story between Nami and Luffy. A happy story I guess? Just read it if you wanna know!Mehehehehe
1. Chapter 1 : The usual days

Author's Note: Me first this if you cry evertim..! LOL! Have you guys heard of this? So funny!(If you know this…me cry for you evertim)Okay this is my first fic 'bout LuNa….Chapter 1…nothing much but I hope you guys read it and give reviews!Enjoy my love~~~

Chapter 1: The usual days.

"Sa-anji! I'm hungry!" Luffy whined as he pouts.

"Fine…I'll prepare lunch" Sanji sighed as he stood up from his chair.

"Yeay! Meat! Luffy cheered.

"Nami-san! Robin-chwan! I'll prepare you a delicious meal!" Sanji fawned them before going into the kitchen.

Nami sighed then smiled watching the cook and her captain. Robin smiled…as usual.

Hearing Sanji cooking, the crewmates darted to the kitchen, especially Luffy ofcourse. Luffy sat first and held his for and knife ready to eat. Nami sat beside him which was a bit unusual. Why? Nami always sits near Robin. Everybody likes to sit beside her. Sitting beside her makes you feel peaceful…unlike sitting beside a certain someone.

"Alright! Lunch's ready!" Sanji said as he served them their meals. "Nami-san! Robin-chwan! Here are your meals! Made with love!" he added as love filled his eyes.

"Thank you" Both of the girls thanked him and that made him sway his hips.

"Your welcome! Nami-san! Robin-chwan!" he added.

"Yohohoho! Nami-san, Robin-san, may I take a look at your panties?" Brook asked out of the blue.

"No." They answered without hesitating.

"Yohohoho! I've tried" Brook laughed even though he was a bit disappointed.

"Sanji! I want more meat! " Luffy whined as he steals Sanji's meal while Sanji was not looking.

"Wait until I finish my-OI! LUFFY! YOU ATE MY HALF!" Sanji yelled.

"But…I was hungry" Luffy pouted.

"Bastard! I was going to eat that!" Sanji yelled as he slam his fist onto the table crating a loud thud.

"Oi. Quiet. I'm trying to eat here, curly brows" Zoro said,pissed.

"What did you say moss head?!" Sanji yelled, clearly pissed.

"Ah? Did you not hear me perverted cook?" Zoro scowled.

Yep. They fought. Luffy took the chance to steal their meals as they fight and laughed ,watching them fighting. Nami sighed and stood up. She took both of Zoro's hair and Sanji's hair slammed their face together. Both knocked down by Nami.

"Ooooh!" Ussop, Chopper, Franky and Brook clapped their hands, amazed.

"Nice one Nami! One hit kill! Shishishi" Luffy laughed as he stuffs food inside his mouth.

Without saying anything, Nami grabbed Luffy's head and slammed it onto the table.

"Ouch" Ussop said describing the pain.

"This whole thing started because of you! Idiot!" Nami yelled at Luffy whose face was still on the table.

Luffy sat up and there was a big bump on his forehead. "Gomen" He apologized.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm going outside!" Nami pissed, stormed outside. Robin followed her. Leaving the guys wreaking havoc inside the kitchen like animals.

"Are you okay, Navigator-san?" Robin asked as she smiled at Nami.

"Hmph! I really don't understand them! Why do they always act like a bunch of idiots?!" Nami asked Robin all of a sudden.

"Hmm…" Robin thought. "Maybe because *giggles* they're guys?" Robin joked.

Nami gave Robin a glare. Robin laughed due to her reaction. Nami sighed and went silent. Robin just stayed beside her, making sure she had company.

"Guys…Ah!" Nami yelled as she got an idea and smiled at Robin, devilishly. Robin smiled back, wondering what Miss Navigator is up to.

To be continued.

Author's Note: It might be boring but I hope you guys give some reviews and tell me where my mistakes were.


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge (part 1)

Author's Note: Okay…sorry for Chapter 1 being too short. Gomen! I'm very grateful to all who reviewed, followed and faved meh…You guys brought me to tears! I wanna thank you guys so much! I'll try my best! Ikeee!

Chapter 2 : Revenge (part 1)

The day passed and night came. Nami was out staring the stars, sighing. Then she sighed as she remembered something. Something from her past. A sweet memory of hers. Who knows? She smiled to herself and went to bed.

_Daytime._

Luffy woke up and went out from his room. He stretched and yawned. He smiled as he saw Nami standing in front of him.

"Nami!", He shouted with a grin formed on his face.

Nami didn't answer him. She just stood there watching the sea.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. He knew he shouted loud enough for her to hear. Heck! He knew he shouted loud enough for everyone on the ship to hear it.

"Nami?", Luffy walked towards Nami slowly and put his hand on her shoulder. Nami shrugged him off and turned towards Robin who just woke up from her good night sleep.

"Morning, Robin", Nami greeted with a smile.

Luffy still stood there with his arm still hanging in the air. He stood there, not moving an inch. Nami walked towards Robin and Robin was quite shocked of Nami's behavior towards Luffy. Robin was quite worried but she decided to ignore it and greeted Nami with a worried smile.

Luffy stood there until the swordsman, Zoro went near him and tilted his head to see Luffy's face. He snapped his finger in his face and Luffy woke up from his so-called _daydream._

"Nami…", Luffy said as he woke up.

"Ah?", Zoro confused.

Luffy ignored Zoro and ran for Nami. He wanted to apologize. He knew Nami was mad. He doesn't know the reason but he still wanted to apologize. "Na-" Luffy half shouted.

"Land-ho!", Nami yelled as they arrive to a new island. She gave her crew a smile. The smile was cheerful but there was something wrong with it. The aura seems…dark.

Luffy stopped running as he heard Nami telling them about the island. He smiled as wide as he could, showing his white teeth.

"Osu! Let's go!", Luffy instructed as he jumps off the ship, holding his hat tightly.

Yep. Hearing about the island got him psyched and forgot the whole thing. _Baka!_

The crewmates then jumped off the ship to roam around the city. They went as a group after catching up to Luffy. Making sure no one would get lost. Making sure Zoro won't get lost. Nami brought maps and decided to split the team. Franky, Brook and Chopper in a group. Then, she, Robin and Ussop in a group leaving Zoro, Sanji and Luffy in the same group.

Zoro frowned as he didn't like the group idea, especially if he had to be grouped with curly brows. Sanji too, didn't like it because of that moss head but he will never disobey Nami. Luffy just grinned happy enough with his group.

Nami gave each group a map. The _ X_ in the map marks the place where they should go. Luffy's team went off first leaving the others behind.

Watching their leave, Nami smiled to herself devilishly making the others confused. She looked at them.

"Follow me!", she instructed with a smile and the others followed, still clueless of her doings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh? Are you sure we're at the right place?", Zoro asked.

"What?! Are you disregarding Nami-san?! Of course it's right! Nami-san is always right!", Sanji yelled.

The three of them stood in front of the shop, confused. The shop was pink and it was a canopy with lights and flowers as decorations. Luffy read the sign and smiled widely.

"Cafe…FOOD!", Luffy stormed into the cafe as soon as he saw the sign.

Zoro and Sanji ignored the sign and decided to follow their captain. As soon as they got in, they saw Luffy standing really straight and looking really nervous. He was sweating a lot. They saw a guy checking Luffy out.

The guy was pale and a bit chubby. He wore a pink bandana covering his bald and shiny head and had two small eyes which was never opened. He had thin lips with a goatee under it and he wore pink lipstick. He wore a pink tank with some jewelries hanging around his neck. He wears black pants with pink stripes.

The guy then walked towards Zoro and Sanji to check them out. He looked at them from their heads to the tip of their toes. Sanji made a disgusted face.

"Oi! Ossan! What are you doing?!", Sanji asked with anger in his tone.

The guy was still checking them out.

"Oi! JIJI!"' Zoro shouted, irritated.

The guy stood straight, realizing someone was calling for him and bowed.

"Oh! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!", The guy apologized. " Allow me to introduce myself", he started. "My name is Hana, but you can call me Hana-hime", he smiled and winked at them.

Zoro and Sanji shivered due to his wink but Luffy laughed.

"H-Hana?", Zoro asked, stuttered.

"Flower Princess! Flower Princess!" Luffy shouted and laughed.

"Yes, yes. It is a wonderful name", he exclaimed then smiled. "Oh! You guys have nice built body, it makes me tingling inside just from seeing it!", he complimented and cupped his cheeks to hide his blush.

"Y-yea…We best be going", Zoro said as his face went pale. He dragged Sanji who was half dead from hearing those disgusting words and Luffy trailed behind him, laughing his ass off.

"W-wait! Please work here!"' Hana pleaded.

"Huh?" Zoro stopped and dropped half dead Sanji to the ground.

"I'll pay you! Three thousand belli each!", he pleaded as he kneeled down."My men are sick today and business is busy!", he added.

"Declined.", Zoro answered without hesitating and picked Sanji from the ground. Luffy still trailed behind him.

"W-wait! I'll pay you double! No, triple!", Hana offered, still kneeling.

They walked to the exit until Hana gave them his last offer.

"Food! You can eat all you want for free!", He shouted and pleaded.

Zoro walked with Sanji in his right hand but Luffy stopped. He stood there and ran towards Hana.

"Accept!", Luffy grinned as he gave Hana a hug.

"Huh?!",Zoro shocked.

"Alright then! Tell your friend to wake up! You have to change now!", he smiled widely and shoved them into the dressing room. "Here's your uniform!", he said as he threw them and gave the guys a wink.

Zoro sighed and grabbed Sanji's hair. He slapped his face hard enough to kill a normal person. Sanji woke up from his so-called sleep and got angry.

"Oi! Marimo! You son of a-", before he could even finish his sentence, Zoro threw a uniform to him and ask him to change. Still pissed, he still did it.

_20 minutes later…_

"What the hell?!", Zoro yelled.

"What … ?", Sanji still confused, not knowing why he had to wear the uniform.

"I kinda like it", Luffy smiled as he twirls around to see how he looked in the mirror.

"I think you guys look wonderful!", Hana complimented and blood gushed out his nose.

"The f- They're maid outfits!", Zoro yelled.

To be continued...

Author's note: Gomen! The first one sucked so I edited it! Gomen! Soo~ Please wait for me Minna!


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge (last part)

Author's Note: Okay…hmm….I don't know what to say….Ah! Thanks for following me, reviewing me and making me your fav! Now, I have 10 followers and I owe it to you guys! Arigato! Minna! *bows*

Chapter 3: Revenge (Last Part)

"Oi! Nami! Are we there yet? *pant*", Usopp asked, panting from exhaustion.

"Heh! Here we are!", Nami said with her arms wide open.

"Eh?", the crew mates were a bit confused. They were in front of a weird cafe.

"Come on!", Nami ordered with a smile on her face.

The crew mates just followed her instruction and went into the cafe. Nami picked a table near the counter. Then, a guy came to their table.

"Welcome! Welcome! Do you have money?", the guy asked with a big grin on his face. "We don't treat beggars", the guy said, turning his expression into a scary expression.

"It's on him", Nami pointed at Usopp bluntly.

"Oi!", Usopp trying to deny her.

"I understand. Newbie! Take their order!", the guy yelled calling for a waitress from the kitchen.

"Okay!", the waitress answered with a cheerful tone. The waitress then walked towards the crew mates and ready to take their order. The crew mates were too busy picking food from the menu to notice the waitress until Franky started to order.

"Ah, Nee-san, Give me some co-", unable to finish his sentence his mouth then gaped.

"Oi! Franky! What are you looking at?",Usopp asked. "A hot ba-", Usopp soon gaped his mouth after turning his head to the waitress.

"L-Luffy?", Chopper stuttered as he realize that the waitress was Luffy.

"Eh?", Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Oh! It's you guys! Shishishi!", he laughed after recognizing his crew.

Soon came another waitress. A muscular one.

"Oi, Luffy. You done taking or-", before he finished talking to Luffy his face went deep red.

The crew went silent until Usopp spoke up.

"Z-Zoro?", Usopp stuttered.

"Bwahahahaha!", Nami started laughing.

Zoro's face then grew redder and he cupped his face, hiding his face. Watching Zoro's face went red, the whole crew started laughing along Nami.

"Y-You! You set us up!", Zoro gritted his teeth, realizing the truth.

"Eh? What do you mean?", Nami lifted her shoulders and acted innocently.

"You b-", before finishing his sentence Robin interrupted.

"Mr. Swordsman, you look cute today", Robin complimented him, giving him her sweet smile.

Zoro blushed and Usopp decided to tease him.

"Hehe…Zoro-CHAN, may I have some stake, Zoro-CHAN?", he teased.

"Ahahahaha! Zoro-chan! Good one Usopp-kun!", Chopper complimented and laughed.

"You damn bastards!", Zoro jumped and dived onto the guys who were still laughing.

Nami ignored the whole thing and turned to Luffy. "Huh! How'd you like that Luffy?", she asked him with a smug look on her face.

Luffy didn't answer her. He stared the floor and made Nami tilted her head in confusion.

"Luffy?", Nami asked, worried.

Luffy lifted his face from the floor then stared Nami. He took his arms and wrapped them around Nami making her cheeks red.

"Thank goodness", Luffy whispered to her ears.

Nami couldn't react to his sudden movement. She blushed and wondered what Luffy was talking about. Luffy let her go but his hands were still holding Nami's arms.

"Thank goodness you're not mad", he said with a wide smile on his face.

Nami stood up and pushed Luffy off her. He fell onto the ground. "I-I got to go to the ladies", she said, covering her face with her orange hair. She ran towards the ladies room leaving the others behind wreaking havoc in the cafe. Leaving Luffy lying on the floor.

Robin saw the whole thing and smiled to herself. She stood up from her seat then went to Nami. Checking on her.

_In the toilet._

"W-Why am I blushing?!", she stuttered and cupped her cheeks. "There's no meaning to this!", she yelled to herself.

"There isn't?", a voice asked, coming from the entrance of the toilet. "Fufufu", the voice laughed.

"Who's there?!", Nami yelled, quite worried. "Oh, it's you", she sighed, relieved.

"Fufufu, what seems to be the matter Miss Navigator?", Robin asked and smiled at Nami.

"I'm fine, let's go to the others", Nami smiled, convincing Robin that everything was alright.

Robin smiled back and followed Nami out from the toilet. As soon as they walk out, they saw a mess. A big mess. They sighed then went out of the cafe. Figured. The crew got thrown out and the boss was still yelling at Zoro and Luffy.

"Why did you fight in my sweet cafe?!", the boss yelled. "You are fired!", he yelled again.

"But, Hana-san! What about the deal?", Sanji asked, coming out of nowhere.

"The deal's off!", he yelled then shut's the door to the cafe.

"Tch", Zoro clicked his tongue.

" Shishishi!", Luffy laughed. "Ah…NO! FOOD!", he yelled, finally realizing the situation.

"Alright! Let's head back", Nami instructed as everyone walk beside her except Zoro.

"In this clothing? I'm not walking through town wearing this!", Zoro yelled but ignored by the others.

Nami walked behind the crew with Luffy enjoying the scenery until Luffy poked her.

"Nami", Luffy called as he pokes Nami.

"Stop that! What?", Nami scowled.

"Sorry", he apologized and gave Nami a big grin.

Nami's cheek went red and she punched Luffy's shoulder lightly. "Apology accepted", she grinned back.

Luffy then stopped and held Nami's hand which made her blush greater.

"W-What are you doing L-Luffy?", she stuttered as her face went red by the minute.

"Nami…", Luffy stared Nami's eye intensely then grinned. "I'm hungry", he laughed.

Nami turned angry then punched Luffy. "Baka!", she yelled at Luffy then stormed towards the ship.

"Eh?", Luffy tilted his head and touched his bruised cheek.

Author's Note: *bows* Gomendasai minna-san. The weather in my country is hot so I can't really put all of my ideas into this! But I promise there'll be more funny stuff into this! Gomen! If you guys don't like it, I'll change it!


	4. Chapter 4 : Feelings

Author's Note: *Sumimasen Minna!* I was a bit busy this week so I can only update one chapter this week. *Gomendasai! * -bows- . Okay, I want to thank all the people who have been following me, reviewing me, faving me because you guys are the reason why I'm still here so… THANKS A LOT GUYS! IT MEANS THE WORLD FOR ME! ;D

Chapter 4: Feelings

Nami cupped her blushing cheeks and stared into the mirror.

"Why did I do that?!", she yelled to herself. "It's not like I was hoping for something else!", she continued.

She released her hands from her cheeks and sighed. "Why am I acting like this?".

Nami then went out from her bathroom and saw Robin, sitting on her bed.

"Are you done yelling?", she asked and smiled at Nami.

Nami blushed then answered, "Y-Yeah".

"Then, may I use the bathroom, Miss Navigator?", Robin asked as she stands up.

"O-Okay…", she stuttered.

Robin stopped walking then turned to Nami.

"Are you okay?", she asked.

"Wha-What are you talking about? I'm fine!", she yelled, covering her true feelings.

"Okay then", she said, walking towards the bathroom.

"W-Wait! Robin!", she called for Robin.

Robin stopped walking (again) then turned her face to Nami.

" Can y-you help me?", Nami asked, as her cheeks blush.

Robin smiled then sat on Nami's bed.

"What seems to be the matter Miss Navigator?", she asked, smiling.

Nami sat next to her and replied, " Why am I acting like this?", she asked innocently.

Robin tilted her head. "How so, Miss Navigator?", she asked.

"Like this! I've been acting weird since that day!", Nami yelled, irritated.

"What day?", Robin asked.

"The day when he wore the maid outfit!", Nami yelled, still irritated.

"He?", Robin tilted her head.

"Yes! Every time I see him, near him or even think of him I act weird!", Nami stated. "I get all weird and my cheeks get hot every time he touches me or stare at me!", she continued.

Robin laughed then asked, "And who is that 'he'?".

"Luffy!", Nami yelled as her limit of patience running out.

Robin laughed again. Nami glared her. Robin stopped laughing and her face went normal again.

"So? What's wrong with me?", Nami asked, a bit angry.

" You like him", Robin answered bluntly.

"Eh?", Nami tilted her head, confused. "What did you say?", she asked.

" You like Straw hat boy", Robin said as a smile form onto her face.

"EH?!", Nami yelled, shocked.

"Then…may I go now?", Robin asked as she stands up.

Nami speechless, nodded then fell to the ground.

Robin went to the bathroom and locked the door. Nami sat on the ground with her shocked face on.

"W-What should I do?!", she said to herself, panicking. "How could I, the cutest woman like that meathead!", she stated. She scratched her head confused.

" I should take some air", she sighed and walked outside.

Breathing in the air, Nami felt relaxed. "Maybe I can think better here", she said smiling.

"Oi! Nami!", a familiar voice called out.

Nami startled and turned her face to see the person who was calling for her.

"L-Luffy?", Nami blushed and went one step back.

"Oi! Nami! Let's play hide and seek!", Luffy smiled at Nami widely.

"M-Maybe l-later", Nami answered, blushing.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Oi, Nami.", he called for her all of a sudden.

"Y-Yea?", Nami stuttered and blushed.

Luffy walked towards Nami and put his forehead to hers.

"Are you sick?", he asked, still checking for Nami's temperature.

"E-Eh?! L-Luffy?!", Nami was startled by Luffy's sudden action and her face went deep red.

Luffy let go of her head then turned around. He took Nami's hand and shouted for Chopper.

"Chopper! Where are you?", Luffy shouted.

"Here!", Chopper sprinted towards Luffy and Nami. "What's wrong?", he added.

"I think she's sick. Her face went really red!", Luffy stated.

Nami blushed as she hears Luffy's words.

"See, her face is red", Luffy pointed his finger towards Nami.

Nami got irritated and planted a punch onto his face.

"I'm not sick! Idiot!", Nami yelled and stormed off to her room.

"Ah! Doctor! Doctor!", Chopper yelled to himself, panicking as he sees Luffy lying on the ground half dead.

Zoro passed by and crouched down to see Luffy's condition. "Ouch", he said to himself closing an eye imagining the pain.

Chopper still panicking ran to Zoro. "Zoro! Doctor! Doctor!", Chopper cried.

Zoro sighed and said' "You're the doctor".

"Ah! That's right!", Chopper then took out stethoscope and checked for Luffy's pulse. "He's alive", Chopper sighed, relieved.

Zoro stood up then yawned, "Time to sleep".

Chopper just laughed awkwardly as he watches Zoro walking away.

Luffy got up and startled Chopper.

"Luffy, are you okay?", Chopper asked, worried.

"Yeah…where's Nami?", Luffy answered and asked.

"Her room. Why?", Chopper asked.

"Something", Luffy answered and made Chopper confused. "Okay, I'm off", Luffy grinned at Chopper.

"Okay…", Chopper answered.

Luffy walked to Nami's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?", Nami asked, still angry.

"It's Luffy", Luffy answered. " Can I come in?", Luffy asked.

Nami was shocked. Luffy? He normally doesn't do this no, he NEVER asked for permission to enter anyone's room.

"Can I?", Luffy asked again.

"Y-Yeah", Nami stuttered.

Luffy opened the door and went in. He closed the door behind him and sat on the floor. Nami sat on a turning chair and turned away from Luffy. She didn't want Luffy to see her face. Her red face.

"Nami…", he called.

"What?!", Nami acted angry.

"Sorry", Luffy apologized.

"Eh?", shocked, Nami then turned her face to Luffy who was staring the floor and walked towards him.

Nami crouched in front of him and patted his head. Luffy looked away from the floor and looked at Nami. She was smiling. Her smile was very pretty. Luffy blushed as he saw Nami smiling at him. He stood up surprised and his hands searched for the door knob.

"I-I'm going", he stuttered.

"Okay", Nami tilted her head, confused.

Luffy went out and closed the door behind him. He slides onto the ground kneeling and cupped his red face.

"W-Why is my face hot?", Luffy asked himself, stuttering.

Author's note : Phew….Okay…How was it? If you were not satisfied do tell me because I'll make it better! Please wait for the coming chapter! *Chotto Matte Kudasaaaaiiiii*


End file.
